Álbum de fotografías
by Solitudely
Summary: Alfred se sienta junto a su amado amor, Arthur Kirkland, a ver las fotos del trascurso de su vida, gracias a esto recordarán muchas cosas, algunas vergonsosas e intimas, pero todas especiales, el tiempo pasa muy rapido... muy rapido cuando están juntos.


Este fic es medio raro y cursi, después de este voy a escribir un fic de cumpleaños y luego a comenzar con la actualizaciones que ya les debo desde hace mucho tiempo, más del que puedo recordar por desgracia.

**· Dedicado a: **Nickte, por su cumpleaños muuuuy pasado. No es muy bueno el fic pero espero te agrade.  
><strong>· Disclaimer:<strong> Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su respectivo autor (Himaruya Hidekaz) y no estoy haciendo esto por fines de lucro ni nada, sólo por entretención mía y de los que me leerán.  
><strong>· Pareja: <strong>Alfred/Arthur (Estados Unidos/Inglaterra), Amalia (Islas vírgenes).  
><strong>· Advertencia:<strong> Edad, algo cursi, intentos de semi-lemon o lime muy fail, algo de trauma. AU.

* * *

><p>Alfred estaba allí, los años habían pasado muy rápido desde aquel día, porque antes, sin pensarlo, eran muy lentos, demasiado como para describirlo. Sus días eran aburridos y su trabajo siempre el mismo, la misma rutina en la tarea y lo costoso que era el endemoniado trabajo de matemáticas, sus típicos amigos y su participación en el equipo de fútbol americano, era un chico popular, todo eso era típico en su vida, por eso cada año de su vida pasaba con lentitud, a pesar de que se divirtiera, a pesar de que era excitante todo pasaba muy lento para él, no es que quisiera más velocidad, sólo era lento.<p>

Pero él cambió su vida, él hizo de cada momento una gran marca y a veces una cicatriz, que no se borraba, que no se marchitaba con nada. ¿Por qué él? ¿Cómo consiguió que el reloj se moviera con tanta precocidad? Quizá porque aquel ser es con quien vivió toda su vida para adelante, quizá porque ese inglés gruñón y de sobrenaturales cejas fue, es y sería el amor de su vida por siempre.

Suspiró, había pasado mucho tiempo, insistía, tanto tiempo que se le fue de las manos gracias a él, gracias al amor de su vida, quizá no todo fue como realmente estaba planeado, quizá no fue un simple "Te amo" para una vida feliz, pero ¿saben?, lo fue, había sido una vida feliz. Abrió ese gran álbum de fotos para recordar.

Se rió un poco, estaban en el colegio, él tenía 17 y Arthur 18 para 19. Qué humillante, qué triste, veía las fotos y le daban ganas de hacerlas tira, pero eran recuerdos, termino riéndose de ella, oh sí, esa era la foto de su primer rechazo.

**ºPRIMER RECHAZOº **

_Estaban parados en medio del patio después de que Alfred le dedicara una canción muy cursi que haría vomitar hasta al más fuerte, Lud estaba vomitando, era una vomitada colectiva. Está bien, no vomitaban por lo lindo de la canción de Alfred, sino porque Arthur ofreció "inteligentemente" a su madre para que preparara el almuerzo, eso casi mató a trecientos niños y dejó en coma a veinte, los que sobrevivían estaban merodeando el patio con cara de muertos vivientes. _

_Alfred y Arthur comieron, pero por alguna razón eran inmunes a la comida de esa poderosa inglesa. _

_—¿Quieres ser mi novio?_

_—No._

_—P-Pero… ¡Te canté gay y todo! ¡Hasta sacrifique al colegio entero apoyando la idea de tu madre!_

_—Aún así no Alfred. Búscate a otro. _

_Sí, eso era amor a primera vista, se sentía la súper "atracción" de los dos a cada movimiento que hacían. Pero el menor no se rindió, estaba enamorado de esas cejas, oh yeah, esas cejas eran matadoras, a Alfred le levantaban una de esas hermosas cejas y caía rendido. Ese inglés tenía que salir con su persona y darle besitos y él dárselos a él y ser homosexualmente felices por toda la vida. _

**ºMÁS RECHAZOSº**

_—¡Te traje margaritas Arthur! ¡Ámame now! ¿Ahora me amas? ¿Arthur? What happens?_

_Arthur lo mira con cara de espárrago echado a perder, si no se entiende la idea, lo miraba con cara de zombie descompuesto, luego, con fuerza de quien sabe donde le frunce el ceño. _

_—I hate you…_

_—¿Por qué me odias? —lloriqueaba un poco el estadounidense._

_Y sin más, Arthur cae al piso, era irremediablemente alérgico y todo el mundo lo sabía menos el estadounidense. _

_Después de eso fueron cajitas rosadas y azules, chocolates, más flores, antialérgicos, le daba de todo, cartas…nada funcionaba. ¿Pero saben? El amor no se rinde, por eso Jones intentó e intentó hasta cansarse, porque no estaba dispuesto a una "derrota" al final de cuentas, él podría, él era un héroe… él era…un chico completamente enamorado. _

Alfred se reía, miró eso, dios, que patético, sus días como estudiantes eran así, siempre detrás de Arthur, recordaba mirando las fotos… Y también recordó que Kirkland también estaba enamorado de él, y además, si él no hubiera empezado seria el inglés quien lo hubiera conquistado, pero lo tenía muy guardado, muy escondido, cuando se lo dijo ambos tenían ya treinta años. Nunca se lo esperó.

Pasó a las siguientes fotos y los vio a ambos cabeza con cabeza sacándose una foto, volvió a reírse, esa era su primera cita.

**ºPRIMERA CITAº **

_Después de sufrir cinco agónicos meses con ese inglés testarudo que lo mandaba a la mierda con sus súper heroicas cosas de enamorados decidió ceder, se había desprotegido, para Jones era como un videojuego, el máximo enemigo cejón había bajado la guardia, cogería la oportunidad para atacarlo y robarle el corazón, sí, eso haría._

_—Ya…ya—suspiro el inglés. —Sólo deja de enviarme tus diez cartas diarias cursis y raritas, te lo ruego. Ni sabes como me mira mi madre cuando me llegan a la casa…_

_—¿Por qué te miraría raro?_

_—¿Qué por qué? ¡Pones en cada jodida carta "De Alfred F. Jones para un irresistible británico"! ¡Mi madre me quiere meter a un siquiatra por tu culpa! _

_ —Upps…—susurró encogiéndose al ver que había dejado mal al inglés._

_—Dile a mi madre tu inteligente "upps" retrasado mental, no quiero ir al siquiatra, me hará pintar árboles… ¡Y-y dibujar casas! ¡Y diferenciar manchas que cada una se parece a la otra mancha, todo era una caca para mí! ¡Era horrible Alfred, was horrible!_

_—Parece que hubieras estado antes en uno._

_En su primera cita no empezaron con manoseos o besos calientes, claro que no, sólo se miraron el uno al otro y se fueron conociendo más a fondo, a ese inglés en efecto lo habían llevado al siquiatra por un tema de unos "amigos imaginarios" Alfred pasó la mano por su hombro diciendo "Te entiendo" cuando la realidad era que no entendía ni mierda y también lo creía loco, pero si se había enamorado de un loco… ¡Qué así fuera! _

El menor acarició con ternura esa pagina, su primera cita… no había pasado nada, pero recordaba que al final de ésta Arthur tomó la iniciativa, le apretó la mano y le besó la boca suavemente dejándolo con un color rosado en sus mejillas para que luego él chillara de alegría por todo el parque y abrazara a un perro, en ese entonces el loco parecía otro, pero la felicidad fácilmente lo justificaba.

—¿Alfred? ¿Qué haces tan temprano?

—Veo nuestro álbum…

—¿Esa cosa vieja? —se ruborizó un poco el europeo.

Tenía buenos como malos recuerdos, tomó asiento al lado del americano para llegar justamente a uno de los más bochornosos capítulos de ese álbum, ambos salían tapados con una sabana haciendo conejito en la cama por su "Primera vez" que se suponía que era broma y luego, al lado de ésta estaban los dos sacándose una foto, pero ya no tan animados, sino que cansados a más no poder pero con una sonrisa traviesa en sus rostros.

**ºPRIMERA VEZº**

_Al principio, como siempre, empezó algo extraño, estaban jugando y diciéndolo poco enserio ya que su objetivo era abstenerse de relaciones hasta que estuvieran seguros de que realmente estarían juntos para toda su vida, o sea, castos hasta el matrimonio._

_—¿Quieres XXX? —susurró Jones con lujuria._

_—¡Fuerte y muy XXX!_

_—¿Lo quieres ahora?_

_—¡Claro!_

_Alfred le bajó los pantalones a su amado Arthur mientras lo besaba, sus cuerpos se retorcieron al frotarse el uno con el otro, se reían, pero luego las carcajadas se comenzaban a volver en gemidos eróticos y gruñidos bestiales, ambos estaban duros en aquella parte y la rozaban la una con la otra sintiéndose cada vez más ardientes, se contraían, sus músculos se tensaban y las sensaciones bajaban y subían através de todo su cuerpo. Sus lenguas jugaban un juego que se negaban a perder y sus tetillas eran marcadas por los labios del contrario, Alfred abrió las piernas del inglés y comenzaba a devorar su miembro con hambre, con deguste._

_Arthur apretaba las sabanas y tiraba la cabeza fuertemente hacia atrás mientras sus dedos desgarraban las sabanas._

_—A-Ahora… ded-dos—suplicó extasiado al máximo. Alfred no reaccionaba. Sólo veía el suculento cuerpo de su inglés allí, tendido, rojo y sudado, mojado y excitado y su entrada, pidiendo a gritos más. Metió sus dedos retorciendo al mayor._

_—Mnnna ahh— gimió con gusto—Otro…—rogó con la vista._

_Alfred cumplió metiendo otro viendo a cada momento como los músculos del inglés y su propio cuerpo tiritaban por la intromisión, luego, sin pensarlo, sin razonar, se deshizo de sus calzoncillos y se masturbó un poco para apegarse a su cuerpo._

_—Te amo… di que me amas…_

_—I-I love you…_

_—¡M-Más fuerte…!_

_—¡I lov-e you! — gritó lo último al sentir algo invadiéndolo, algo grande y erecto. No pudo contenerse, empezó a besar todo el cuerpo del americano como él también lo hacía. Sus palabras se ahogaban en eróticos gemidos y luego las palabras de amor se limitaban a ser el nombre del otro gritado con una fuerza bestial llena de placer._

_No se enteraron, hasta que terminaron… que habían rotó el juramento._

_Ya no quedaba nada virgen en ellos, pobres. Hasta lloraron, pero luego dijeron "A la mierda" y siguieron haciéndolo._

—Eso fue realmente patético…

—No le digas "patético" a nuestra primera vez —infló sus mejillas Jones golpeando un poco a Arthur.

—Tienes razón, fue especial por ser contigo…

Y con eso, se dirigieron a lo siguiente. No eran la pareja perfecta y gran parte de su tiempo discutían. De eso se trataba la siguiente sección.

**ºDISCUCIONESº **

_—Porn! —el inglés pedía porno._

_—Action! —el americano acción. _

_—Porn!_

_—__Action!_

_Era de esas típicas discusiones._

_—Oye Artie…_

_—Dime terroncito, y será porn ¿bien? —insistía el británico con sarcasmo, ya se había aburrido de ver a Indiana Jones. _

_—Sí, lo será, será mega porno…_

_—¿Qué quieres decir? —¿Alfred rindiéndose? ¿Acaso Francis volvió a ser virgen? ¿Feliciano ganó el concurso de matemáticas del año? ¡Era increíble! ¡Sacaría foto!, y así lo hizo, pero luego el americano continuó con su frase._

_—Lo que quiero decir es que… ¡Hoy tendremos acción y porno! —y lo agarró para llevarlo hasta la cama._

_Porque esa noche en vez de ver esas típicas películas de "acción" o las bizarras de "sexo bacanal" del inglés vivirían una, sí, ellos mismos la filmarían con sus cuerpos y con sus caricias, sería un rodaje perfecto como el de todas las veces en que lo hacían, cuando se dejaban guiar por el otro y luego volvían a tomar el control, cuando se amaban. Sí, definitivamente esa sería la película más gaymente porno con amor y acción que estaban necesitando para esa larga noche._

Alfred sonrió golpeando con suavidad al inglés en las costillas con su hombro y dedicándole una mirada socarrona y una sonrisa algo pervertida e infantil a Arthur.

—¿Te acuerdas de esas películas anciano?

—Claro que sí, vejestorio—rió con superioridad —E insisto, el porn era mejor.

—¡No, la acción!

Y así continuaron dando vuelta las paginas, muchas historias, demasiadas anécdotas, se reían, se ruborizaban y se enternecían con otras, pero después llegaron a una especial, a una que salía con brillitos y destacada con rojo, ese era el día que unieron oficialmente sus vidas.

**ºCASAMIENTOº**

_Ambos estaban ansiosos, rojos, más apuestos que nunca, el club de admiradoras de Jones estaba llorando mientras gritaban "Yo me opongo" y nadie les daba la palabra, los admiradores y admiradoras de Arthur hacían lo mismo rogándole que no se casara, que iba a ser un desperdicio, que no durarían, que era sólo un "amor de juventud"._

_Pero se equivocaban, se lo demostrarían._

_—Sabes Alfred…_

_—Dime Arthur... —estaban apunto de dar el "acepto" y ellos hablando como si nada.. _

_—Se supone que llegaríamos vírgenes al matrimonio._

_—Como tú bien dices, "Se supone"._

_—Pensé que me dirías algo más lindo, algo como: "Aún somos puros y castos en el alma" o algo así de cursi._

_—¿Para qué mentir? —se rió Jones con dulzura._

_—Tienes razón, no sé que pienso—lo casto se les murió cuando se conocieron, definitivamente._

_Y cuando dijeron el "Acepto" se unieron en el beso más romántico de sus vidas que poco a poco se fue poniendo picante y caliente, agarraron las cervezas y champán como armas mortales y se rociaron a ellos y a todos los invitados riéndose de lo lindo, todos estaban muy felices por ellos, pero claro, no estaban tan felices cuando estaban medio violándose en la ceremonia limpiándose las manchas de champán y tocándose rudamente._

_Era su boda, a su estilo._

—Y casi lo "hicimos" delante de todos—se palmeó la cara el inglés.

—No pensábamos, éramos jóvenes… nos amábamos— se reía —Aunque incluso ahora… las cosas no han cambiado… en lo absoluto.

Y depositó otro beso en el inglés que le respondió con delicadeza.

—Mira, hablando de cosas en las que "no se piensa" —susurró el británico al separarse.

Señaló la siguiente sección, no había mucho que decir de ésta.

**ºDIVORCIOº **

_Esta fue la más estúpidas de las discusiones que habían tenido en su vida, o sea, la más estúpida quizá, todo se dio cuando Alfred quería dejarse la barba y Arthur no quería, enserio, de eso empezó la estúpida discusión, créanme o no, eso desató un divorcio crudo para la pareja._

_—¡No veré más tú estúpida comida, jamás, y seré feliz sin que me regañes siempre!_

_—¡Yo me conseguiré un físico culturista como amante! ¡No necesito a un gordo mal formado como tú! _

_—¡Consíguete como veinte! —insistía el americano. —Y de paso que sepa cocinar y no tenga esas enormes cejas como las tuyas…_

_—¡Pensé que amabas mis cejas! —ambos amantes parecían una telenovela mexicana, y no es como si yo supiera. _

_—¡Pensé que amabas mis rollitos! ¡Pero me equivoque contigo! _

_Y Alfred se fue de la casa dejando abandonado y solito al inglés a quien no le importó, al siguiente día se divorciaron de su boda perfecta y juraron no volverse a ver más en toda su vida, y aunque nacieran de nuevo, seguirían sin verse. Arthur incluso, puso una orden para que Jones no se acercara a más de veinte metros de él. _

Alfred se rió con algo de decencia, ya no era esa animada carcajada, si la hacía quizá comenzaría a toser, no todo era como era antes, Arthur estaba sentado al lado de él tan serio como siempre, no le causaba ninguna gracia, recordaba todo el desenlace de eso. Arthur le puso una restricción para que no se acercara a él por meses a más de diez metros de él y Alfred la rompió, desesperado por estar de nuevo junto a él, tuvieron sex en una cabina pequeña bien arrinconada como nunca antes y a Jones lo metieron preso por no cumplir con la restricción.

Luego, Arthur se infiltro como un sexy policía inglés y lo sacó de la cárcel, todo esto realmente pasó y al recordarlo a veces, como en esta oportunidad se reían al final. Siguieron con las fotos y fue cuando vieron a una pequeña, una pequeña que se unió a esa extraña familia, una pequeña que con el tiempo aprendió a amarlos y a jamás discriminarlos.

**ºPRIMERA HIJAº**

_Créanlo o no, el que saco esta foto no fue ninguno de los dos padres, fueron unos amigos ya que cuando tuvieron por fin a la pequeña los dos padres se desmayaron, Alfred antes que Arthur que se hizo el rudo pero cuando la pequeña isleña de nombre "Amalia" se acercó se derritió como gelatina, era su primera pequeña._

_—A-Amalia—alcanzó a decir Kirkland en el suelo, inconciente. _

_—¿Daddy? —susurró la pequeña al verlos a los dos tirados en el piso. _

_Sabían de antemano que en su amor no podían tener hijos, pero eso no los detuvo ni los detendría, hicieron todas las gestiones, fueron a entrenamientos con bebés y mamaderas repletas de leche, lucharon contra infames pañales sucios y toallitas húmedas mudando a un bebe de juguete y dando vergonzosas charlas en publico para poder tener a la pequeña, y al fin, después de tanto. Lo consiguieron._

Arthur esta vez sonrió antes que Alfred acariciando las fotos de la pequeña chica, era muy fuerte y animada pero se encariñó más con Arthur, hasta le decía "Mom", Arthur aveces se entraba de nervios por las fuertes carcajadas del menor cada vez que le decía mamá pero aprendió a acostumbrarse.

—Y creció muy linda…

—Claro que sí, pronto va a venir Alfred.

—Lo sé—sonrió pasando con dulzura un brazo por las caderas del mayor.

Lo siguiente que vino hizo que ambos se abochornarán, iban entrando a la etapa de los cuarenta y ocho y algo terrible pasó con ellos, algo apocalíptico casi.

**ºPRIMERA CANAº**

_—NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_—¿Qué pasa Alfred? ¿Qué pasa? _

_El "adulto" en cuestión empezó a azotarse la cabeza contra la puerta y luego a rodar en círculos y más círculos hasta marearse y caerse. Y luego se levantó para repetir el proceso, Kirkland lo miraba con esa cara de espárrago que solía poner a veces para luego de un rato volver a preocuparse de él._

_—¿Alfred, estás bien? —preguntó el inglés agachándose. _

_—¿Cómo quieres que esté bien? ¡No me mires, soy un monstruo! ¡Soy horrible, vete con otro! ¡Llévate a la pequeña, que no me vea! ¡Sálvala del terrible mal!_

_—¿Porqué tanto escándalo Alfred? Tranquilízate. —le dio una bofetada estilo teleserie que hizo volver en si al estadounidense. _

_El ya adulto se puso serio de nuevo y agachó la cabeza para mostrarle la terrible causa de su mal que ahora lo hacía ver como un ser horrible al que su amado inglés no debía ver, su primera e inofensiva cana, a Arthur le entraron unas ganas incontrolables de echarse al piso y reírse para girar en circulos hasta atorarse por eso, era una indefensa cana y para Jones parecía una perdición, casi para suicidarse. _

_—¿Por eso tanto? —se rió con suavidad acariciándole la cabeza, tiró su cuello para adelante y le mostró parte de su nuca donde tenía seis traviesas canas al menor. —No las veas como la perdición estúpido, cada cana que te salga piensa que es…_

_—¿Una hamburguesa…?_

_—No. Idiota—suspiró —Piensa que cada cana representa que estamos envejeciendo juntos, que es cada beso que te di hace años atrás._

_—¿Te han dicho que eres gaymente adorable?_

_—Muchas mujeres en la cama, of course._

_—¡Infiel! —le gritó el menor tirándole una almohada._

_—Es broma, nunca lo haría... idiot, contigo es con la única persona que quiero envejecer._

_Y con eso se besaron prolongando un beso experimentado por los años y rejuvenecido por la pasión, pasaron sus manos por sus caderas y reacomodaron sus cabezas con paciencia y ternura, una cana menos una cana más, una arruga menos una arruga más, eso poco importaba, lo que contaba es que ambos estuvieran juntos, amándose, queriéndose y protegiéndose hasta el final de los tiempos. _

Arthur se empezó a reír fuerte ante lo de la cana, cada vez que lo recordaba se reía.

—Cállate y sigamos leyendo…

—Como digas, M.r canas—se rió nuevamente el mayor de él.

El americano sólo le robó un beso para que quitara esa socarrona sonrisa de su cara y así lo hizo. Pero luego, miraron con terror las siguientes paginas y dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo "No, esto si que no", de seguro, una de las partes más traumáticas del trascurso de su vida era esa, ya Amalia se había ido de la casa para ese entonces. Eso también fue triste.

**º¿MENOPAUSEA?º**

_Esto era… bueno, la edad. Ya no eran tan jóvenes, su hija incluso había tenido a sus nietos. Ya quizá no era la época para que ellos practicaran "esas cosas", pero era parte de su vida, de su rutina. Inventarían algo._

_—¡No se me para!_

_—¡A mí tampoco, idiota! —ese era el inglés._

_—¡Pero a ti se te levanta un poco, a mí nada, naaaada! —lloriqueaba el estadounidense al estar completamente desnudo junto a su inglés y sin poder hacerle nada, sólo se besaban y se manoseaban un poco._

_—Es momento de usarlas…—dijo serio el británico. —Las pastillas…_

_—¿Para tu dolor de espalda?_

_—¡No, las azules!_

_—¿Viagraaaa? ¿Enserio? No eras tú el que decía: Nunca, nunca usaremos viagra Jones, antes me mato._

_—¡Estoy desesperado Alfred, ya no soy tan joven como antes! ¡Entiéndelo! _

_—¡Sólo eres un año a dos mayor que yo!_

_—¡Para mí son como siglos, estoy taaan ancianoooo!_

_—Bien, bien… usaremos las pastillas azules. —aceptó el gringo._

_Tomaron viagra y pudieron hacerlo, la forma en la que lo hicieron prefiero no relatarla para evitar traumas a posibles lectores, hasta Alfred y Arthur cuando lo leían no se lo podían creer, para ellos era como una "menopausia" masculina e incluso peor. Ese día se quisieron suicidar juntos en un tren, pero decidieron que su amor era más fuerte que el sexo que llegaran a tener. _

Decidieron omitir, por bien mental y dignidad comentarios sobre su "menopausia".

Lo siguiente sección estaba llena de aventuras raras, de tejidos, de bastones y de operaciones, de una familia numerosa, de hermanos y tíos jugando un juego de cartas, ya no eran esos videojuegos ni esas corridas, su cuerpo había cambiado a través de los años, pero aún así en esas fotos seguían besándose con la ternura de antes, con la misma pasión y la misma sonrisa.

**ºVEJEZº**

—Ha pasado rápido el tiempo, Alfred…—susurró con dulzura el inglés.

—Más que rápido… a tu lado.

Y allí estaban, habían pasado sesenta y siente años de su vida y unos cincuenta juntos. Sus hermosos ojos aún brillaban con el amor de antes a pesar que con el tiempo se fueron aclarando, su piel ya no era lo de antes y los impulsivos movimientos de Alfred requerían su tiempo, eran dos pasitas, pero eran dos pasitas que se amaban. Ambos cerraron el álbum de fotos al sentir que tocaron el timbre. Había venido su amada hija con sus nietos de visita.

Los miraron a ellos, a su amada familia y luego se miraron, ambos sonrieron, nunca esperaron que la vida pasara tan rápido ¿Pero saben? se alegraban que hubiera sido a así, con esa persona y hasta ahora. Y cuando les llegara la hora los dos serían sepultados juntos, abrazados, el uno con el otro. Y sus almas volverían a estar jóvenes y a embargar la eternidad con carcajadas y discusiones. Como ellos dos, como su vida, como su eterno romance.

**_Para Alfred y Arthur su tiempo juntos no fue para nada corto y monótono, sólo fue el amor el que lo consumió…_**

* * *

><p>Y eso, me dio algo de trauma escribirlos de más viejos, todo se lo debo a una imagen donde Alfred y Arthur eran abuelitos. Si quieren se las puedo mandar bajo su propio riesgo.<p>

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Muy raro? ¿Pueden decir que los aman aunque sean dos pasitas con nombres estadounidenses e ingleses? Es que siempre muestran una historia de Alfred y Arthur jóvenes, se enamoran, se casan y fin…, o un poco más, yo la dije toda (?)

Yo puedo decir que aún los quiero, y sí, me trauman, pero sé que son ellos y aunque no sean tan guapos como antes, aún así, siguen y seguirán amándose hasta el final por lo que son por dentro, eso, adiós y se cuidan.

PD: Le debo un fic de cumple a una amiga, se llama "Reverse brother", en donde es a la inversa, Alfred y Arthur son hermanos, pero Alfred esta vez es el hermano mayor y se enamora de Arthur, su hermano menor. Si tienen un problema con esta historia háganmelo saber de antemano por favor.


End file.
